Stuck
by Fuego-okami
Summary: Naruto and gang have look-a-likes. Who are they? Where did they come from? And why do they seem to know every little detail about them? Don't wanna read? Here's some motivation: Kakashi as a girl, a chipper Sasuke, and mother-figure Naruto; But NOT OC!
1. Chapter 1

This one's for skrblr who has encouraged me to write my first fic...... just as an FYI, this is set in pre-Shippuden and, much as I would LOVE to own Naruto, I don't..... (plus I think the storyline would suck if I were to write it....) Enjoy!!!!

The ANBU nin appeared in a puff of smoke in Tsunade's office.

"Report!" Tsunade barked as she picked up another sheet of paper, reading it over as she sipped her cup of tea.

"Hai! The reports regarding the look-a-likes are true; we have a confirmed sighting of some nin outside the village that are very similar in appearance to some nin in our village."

"Who would those nin be?"

"The first one we spotted was a look-a-like of Kakashi-sempai. We couldn't get a good look at him, so we didn't see much other than the fact that he had both eyes visible and with no sharingan. He also seemed to be wearing different clothes; a white shirt and..... we never saw his lower half.

The second and third were look-a-likes of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. The only differences we saw in our brief glimpse of them was that the Naruto look-a-like had red highlights, and the Uchiha had different clothing. The last one we saw was a look-a-like of Sarutobi Asuma. There were no differences in appearance, but when we asked him, he said that he was nowhere near the area on the night of the sighting. We have come to believe that there are more look-a-likes in the area, but we haven't confirmed anything."

"Very good. You are dismissed."

The nin puffed away in a cloud of smoke.

"SHIZUNE!!!!"

Said nin rushed into the room with her faithful porker at her heels.

"Hai!"

"Get me teams headed by Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma. I want them ready to investigate this immediately!!!"

"Na, na,...'Kashi-sensei, what's this all about? I heard someone say something about me being in two places at once yesterday because someone had seen me in the woods while I was actually training with Sasuke at the training grounds; What's the deal!!??"

Kakashi looked up from his naughty-book.

"Naruto. You're early."

"Yeah, 'cuz I wanna know what's goin on!"

Kakashi put away his book.

"You'll find out once everyone gets here."

It had occurred to Naruto that this must have been important, since a messenger had been sent that morning to his doorstep telling him that he was to meet with his team and the rest of the teams that he normally worked with at noon sharp..... and the fact that Kakashi was actually _early_ for once.

When the rest of the team and the other teams had got there, the senseis briefed them on the situation and led them towards the front gates to start their mission to capture and unmask the look-a-likes.

Meanwhile- just outside the village

Leaves rustled, but the nin on guard knew who was approaching.

"Have you figured where we are?" asked the nin on guard.

"Yeah, but I think we might be in trouble; we're on the edge of Konoha- that'll lead to trouble if anyone sees us like we are."

The nin sighed, tiredly. The 6 younger ones in the two nin's charge were breathing evenly and quietly n the tree above them.

_What trouble have we got ourselves into _this _time?_

Uuummmmmmm......well..... this is my first fic and all, and.......ohhhhh I'm so nervous!!!! .'

I'm a little scared to suggest it, but...... you could review if you....want.......... butifyoudon'tthat'sokaytoo!!!!! Oh gosh, I'm getting flustered..... I know the first chapter sounds uberly boring, but it gets a ton of a lot better later.... I just suck at story beginnings.......

You don't have to review, but if you want to find outmore, come back when I have some more interesting chapters up......


	2. Chapter 2

First of all..... GOMENASAI!!!!!! Who knew that Irish dancing could be so demanding on your schedule (especially when you have to drive about two hours to get to your classes...)!!!! *weary sigh*I was thinking of excuses all day not to write this next chapter as I have no idea what to write, but I figured I'll start writing, then wing it and see what I can come up with to bridge to where I finally have some plot thought out....... wish me luck...... and Happy 10th Anniversary of Naruto's creation!!!!!

(p.s. _**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MOVIE 3 IS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_)

The sun went down slowly as the troop of ninja came to a clearing in which they could settle for the night. They didn't bother pitching tents, as they were on high alert for any enemy nin..... including some copy-cat-but-not-Kakashi-ninja whom their mission was all about.

The genin started to drift off, exhausted, as the senseis grouped together for a brief discussion of plans.

"We need to split up," Kakashi stated. "Our numbers will draw attention and cause us to be noticed by our impersonators. I say we split into our separate teams and cover a larger area and report at the village up ahead at the end of the day tomorrow."

Asuma, Gai and Kurenai agreed and left Kakashi to his watch as the troop fell asleep unaware of the eyes that watched them from the forest.

(3 hours later)

There was a snap.

Kakashi twirled around to face the direction from which the sound had come from.

Silence.

Kakashi activated his sharingan while pulling out a kunai. The bushes on the other side of the clearing, from where he had heard the twig snap were still, and he couldn't pick any movement or chakra up with his sharingan. The only animals he saw were some birds in the trees and a mole who had come out to sniff around to the left of the bushes.

Kakashi sighed quietly and put away his knife.

_Maybe I should wake Gai up; I think it's been about 3 hours and I think my senses are starting to play tricks on-_

He couldn't finish his train of thought as a shadow came out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

As he started struggling, he heard the sound of the rest of the troop waking up and immediately gong on the offensive.

Asuma was the first one up and started to swing at whatever had attacked them with his chakra-embedded knuckle knives. As he started attacking, he noticed that the shadows they were attacking were just that; shadows...... with glowing red eyes. They seemed to bend and shift as Asuma swung helplessly at them, his knives harmlessly going through their inky black bodies.

The rest of the squad wasn't having much luck either. Sasuke's fireballs just went right through them and almost hit Kiba, who was battling, or trying to battle, another shadow.

"Watch it!!!! Don't hit me Sasuke!!!" Kiba yelled as he tried yet again to pierce the shadowy creatures with his fang-over-fang technique.

"I'm not trying to!!!" Sasuke roared back as the shadow lunged for him and he leaped to the side.

Naruto was having even worse luck. His sharingan had depleted itself and the shadow wasn't giving him any room to make another one. He tripped on a rock and fell on his rump. The shadow loomed above him, ready to go in for the kill.

Then, out of the blue, another Naruto jumped in front of the shadow.

_Oh good; a shadow clone. He'll fend that thing off while I go make another sharingan and...... wait a minute..... I dispersed my shadow clone. And where did he get that katana!!!!!????_

It was true. The Naruto that had appeared out of the forest was wielding a black bladed katana that had some markings on it, but Naruto couldn't make them out as they shifted around on the blade as if they had a life of their own.

"Don't move!" the second Naruto instructed, in the exact same voice as Naruto, as he lunged toward the shadow figure.

As the real Naruto watched in amazement, the second Naruto slashed at the shadow demon expertly with the katana, which was obviously embedded with some chakra seals or techniques, for the shadow demon was immediately effected by the blade as it cut through it like ribbons, leaving it to dissipate into nothingness. Just as the not-Naruto had finished up, more ninja appeared from the forest.

First came another Shikamaru, wielding two short swords; one about a foot long, the other about half a foot long. Both had the same floating symbols on them and were being used to cut another demon to black powder on the wind.

Then came another Sasuke, Ino, Neji, and Kiba. They all had weapons of their own similar in purpose to not-Naruto's katana. Not-Sasuke was wearing punching gloves with iron knuckles that had the symbols dancing on them, not-Ino had regular kunai with the dancing symbols on the tags wrapped around the handles, not-Neji had a katana like the other Naruto, and not-Kiba had long metal claws attached to the back of a glove he was wearing (if you've ever seen X-men, Wolverine has these weapons).

The not-ninjas fought the demons until every one of them was nothing but black dust on the ground and in the air.

Everyone was silent.

"....Who?....." Gui started to say, but not-Naruto just held up a hand.

"Don't worry; we're friends."

Just as the not-Naruto was about to explain further, two more nin appeared from the trees.

A not-Kakashi and a not-Asuma.

The not-Asuma spoke up.

"Good work you guys, we would have been toast if....."

He noticed just who the people whom he was talking to had just saved.

"... Oh......" he started to say with a oh-we-are-sooooo-busted look on his face.

Not-Asuma's face quickly turned from 'Oh crap', to ' You're gonna find yourself in a bloody mess in a second' as he turned to face Not-Naruto.

"Nice going, Uzumaki! What happened to 'lay low and if someone sees us, pretend we're them'?!?" he yelled pointing at the genin and their senseis.

Not-Naruto sheathed his katana.

"That was _before_ I found out that Night-Mares had followed us here and had attacked them! You _know_ what will happen if they die!!!"

Everyone was silent; Not-Naruto waiting for someone to challenge him, Not-Asuma trying to think of a comeback, the rest of the Not-Naruto-characters waiting for Not-Asuma to reply and the rest of the gang (aka the originals) still in shock of seeing doubles of themselves.

Finally, Not-Kakashi spoke up in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"Still,...ah... Uzumaki-san; We could've found a way to attack the Night-Mares from the trees without being seen. If you could've waited-"

"If I'd waited another few seconds, one or more of......those genin would've been killed!"

Everyone was silent again.

Not-Shikamaru spoke up this time.

"He's got a point, you know." His voice sounded very different, yet the same as Shikamaru's; they would sound the same if Shikamaru were to suddenly not be lazy and be concerned and nervous.

"Okay, so Uzumaki's got it. My bad. But we're still in a bit of a pickle here-"

His words were cut off as the real Asuma put his wind blade to Not-Asuma's throat while Kakashi had a kunai to Not-Kakashi's and Gai and Kurenai had their weapons out, threatening any of the imposers to just try and save the two of them.

Kakashi glared threateningly at his impersonator.

"Who are you and what are you trying to pull impersonating us?"

Not-Kakashi and Not-Asuma remained silent and glanced toward Not-Naruto.

Seeing their glances, Not-Naruto sighed and stepped forward.

"We aren't trying to do you any wrong; we only impersonated you because our original forms would bring about questions we can't answer. We mean no harm." he said, putting both hands up in peace.

"And you expect us to believe you?!" Asuma interjected.

"Yup." said a voice from behind Asuma and Kakashi. They whirled around to see that Not-Sasuke had somehow gotten behind them without them noticing. "Seeing as we haven't made an offensive as of yet. Those two that you guys are holding could easily get out if they wanted to."

Sure enough, as soon as Not-Sasuke stopped talking, Asuma and Kakashi realized that they suddenly weren't holding the two impostors anymore. They were standing next to Not-Naruto.

Not-Naruto spoke.

"They could have killed you if they'd wanted to."

Not-Asuma held up an automatic pistol that he'd had the entire time while Not-Kakashi held up his dagger that he'd hidden underneath his glove.

Then there was a rumble,

The ground started to shake and they're surrounding started to blur,

Not-Asuma yelled over the wind that had picked up, "What's going on, Uzumaki?!"

"It must be the after-effects of our.... ah.....trip!!!!"

The rumbling and howling of the wind became too much for the group to bear and they covered their ears and shut their eyes.

Then there was a crack and a boom, and let me tell you, they sure weren't in Kansas...-er, I mean Konoha anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys; I'm gonna have to discontinue this story.

However, that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try again!!!!!!!

The plot that I'd originally thought up is a bit easier and I'm using the exact same characters, so I'm just calling a rewrite right now!!!

Don't worry; the only reason I had discontinued this story was because I didn't even know how the story was going to progress even after I had started it. I won't make THAT mistake again!!

This time I've got quite a few chapters thought up right now and it's going to be one of those 'recommend ideas to the author' type stories. It's going to be a lot funnier than this story, too! :D

I'm going to label my new story 'Meet the kids'.

Hope to hear from you in my other story!!!!!

-Fuego-okami


End file.
